Quinn's Surprise
by ashssimi
Summary: At her ten year class reunion, Quinn learns what everyone has been up to and finds out if she still has a future with someone from her past.


A/N: *Sigh* I do not own Glee or the characters.

**Quinn Fabray pulled up in front of the McKinley High, ready to face her fellow classmates after graduating ten years before. She couldn't believe how quickly her last two years went by. First there was the fall out between her and Finn and no matter what she said, Finn told her they were finished. Even though she had good intentions, he couldn't trust her ever again. Then Teri Schuester thought she could still adopt Quinn's little girl after her divorce, but Quinn didn't want her child to grow up with out a father so she talked to Mr. Schuester and he agreed to adopt the baby anyway. Quinn could still visit whenever she wanted but it was too hard. After graduation, she went off to college and got her degree in psychology with the intention of wanting to be a high school guidance counselor so she could be there for any girls who had the same problems in she did.**

**After sitting the car for a good part of ten minutes, thinking about everything that had happened, Quinn got out and headed for the door. She knew she would see her daughter in person for the first time in eleven years and might even run into Puck but she thought that wasn't likely since she didn't stay in contact with him after she went to college.**

**As she walked in, Quinn immediately saw Tina and Artie. Tina had a slight bulge and Quinn knew that even though Artie was paralyzed from the waist down, he could still father a child. Quinn was happy for them, especially after Tina confessed to not have a stutter. **

**As she continued looking around the room she spotted Kurt and Mercedes talking to some fellow students. Quinn still followed fashion and knew they had made it big in New York with their line, HumJones. Kurt was now dressed better than ever and had even made guest appearances on some of the national news programs to give fashion advice. Mercedes, even though liked being in the spot light in Glee, preferred to take a more low key stand with the line. She only went to shows and did interviews when either Kurt was not availed or when he dragged her with.**

**Quinn then saw Santana and Matt and had to do a double take. Santana was dressed conservatively in a summer dress that fell just below the knee and cap sleeves. This was a long way from the cheerleader who had a reputation for sleeping with all of the guys in their class. Quinn made her way over to talk to them and find out what they had been up to the last few years.**

"**Santana, Matt, it's good to see you. What have you been up to?" Quinn called out.**

**Santana and Matt turned and smiled at her.**

"**Not much. What about you?" Matt responded.**

"**Well, I graduated from college and now I am a guidance counselor for a high school in Canton and I love it. What happened to you, Santana?" Quinn's curiosity getting the better of her.**

"**Well, after Puck left for college on a fine arts scholarship, I went to community college with every intention of continuing what I was doing in high school when I met up with Matt. We had an English class together and he volunteered to help me. I accidentally signed up for a law class and discovered I loved it. I eventually made my way to becoming lawyer and Matt helped me discover I don't have to dress slutty and still make an impression. I now work at the district attorney's office in Columbus and am enjoying every minute."**

**Quinn was pleased by her friends' success with both her professional life and private. She was just about to ask a question when Finn came walking through the door.**

"**I wasn't sure if he was going to show up or not," Matt commented.**

"**Why do you say that?" Quinn asked.**

"**Well, he got a fine arts scholarship, same as Puck, but his mother became sick in his sophomore year of college and he came home to see her. They found out she had breast cancer so he dropped out to take care of her. She died a year later. He never went back, even though the college held his scholarship. He sold her house and moved to Columbus and started doing construction. We get together sometimes and he told us this place held too many bad memories for him."**

**Quinn had tears in her eyes when she heard about Finn's mom. Mrs. Hudson had taken Quinn in when her parents found out about the baby and was there for her when she told Finn the truth about the baby's father. Mrs. Hudson said she understood why she did what she did. It didn't make it right, but at least someone was in Quinn's corner.**

**Not knowing what else to do, Quinn went right up to Finn and gave him a hug. "I am so sorry about your mom. Santana just told me what happened to her. I wish I could have been here to help you."Finn didn't know whether to push Quinn away or pull her tighter against him. She felt so good against him, but it still hurt too much about her lies. He eventually pushed her away and left without saying a word. Just when he opened the door to go out, a small child ran into the room and went right to Finn.**

"**Uncle Finn, Uncle Finn, you came, you came!" the girl screamed.**

"**Of course I did. I said I would, didn't I?" Finn said as he swung the child up in his arms.**

"**But Mama and Daddy said they didn't know if you were going to make here. I told them you were. I had faith in you Uncle Finn."**

**Finn grinned at that and waited for the child's parents to come through the door. Quinn waited as well, wondering if that was her little girl she gave to Mr. Schuester all those years ago. The girl looked like she was younger, maybe eight, but sometimes children just looked small. The door opened again and Quinn saw Miss Pillsbury walk through.**

"**Mama, look who I found! Uncle Finn is here!" the little girl yelled.**

**Mama, why was she calling Miss Pillsbury "Mama"? The door opened once again and Mr. Schuester walked in, came up behind Miss Pillsbury and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.**

"**Will, Emma, nice to see you again. Lizzie is getting so big. She just about knocked me over when she ran in," Finn said with a smile.**

"**She is excited to see you. You haven't been by lately. She misses you. The last time you saw her was six months ago. She thought you were mad at her."**

**Finn looked at the girl in his arms and grinned at her. "Why did you think I was mad at you?"**

" '**Cause you stopped coming by. I thought I had done something wrong when I asked you about the girl in the picture. You got all sad and then you just left," Lizzie said with a slight pout.**

"**Well, if you want to know about the girl in the picture, she is right over there," Finn said as he turned so Lizzie could see Quinn.**

"**She looks like an angel, Uncle Finn. Can I get down?" Lizzie asked.**

**Finn put her down and she walked over to Quinn. Quinn had tears in her eyes as she realized this was her daughter. Quinn knelt down so she could get a better look at the girl. **

"**You're crying. Why?" Lizzie asked simply.**

"**I'm crying because you are the angel, not me. You are such a beautiful girl. Are you happy with your mom and dad?"**

"**Oh yes. They are the best parents in the world. Sometimes Mama is funny when she gets dirty. Daddy tells her not worry, but she still does. Come on and meet them." Lizzie grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her over to Will and Emma.**

"**Honey, why you don't have Uncle Finn show you around the school and meet some of the other people he went to school with," Will said.**

**Lizzie got excited and grabbed Finn's hand telling him to hurry up. Finn just laughed and went with her.**

"**Sometimes I wish I never would have told Finn the truth and kept her, but when I saw with the two of you, I know I made the right choice. Is she really happy with you?" Quinn asked as watched Finn and Lizzie walk towords Artie and Tina. **

"**She is and I thank you everyday that we have her. She is a good child and is showing great talent in singing, just like her parents," Emma said.**

"**Does she know that…" Quinn couldn't finish the sentence.**

"**Lizzie knows. We told her that her other mom couldn't give her what she wanted and decided that another set of parents would be good. When she asked about it she says she has two moms and two dads. The mom and dad she lives with loved her enough to raise her and her other mom and dad loved her enough to give her to other people," Will said.**

**Quinn just nodded and the tears came down harder. They didn't say anything more as the three turned and watched Lizzie pull Finn around the room and demand he introduce her to everyone. Quinn laughed at the mock exhaustion on Finn's face. Even though he would have made a wonderful father for her daughter, Quinn knew this is the way things should have turned out. She was happy.**

"**Uncle Will! Aunt Emma!" a little girl screamed out. The three turned just as a six year old launched herself at Will. Will braced himself and caught her. "Well, hello Miss Abi. Where are your parents? I know they didn't let you come here by your self," Will asked.**

"**No. They are getting Eli out of the car. I don't know why it takes both of them, Eli isn't that big," Abi said with a huff. Ever since the arrivial of baby Eli, Abi has been upset over the lack of attention she has been getting.**

"**Well, maybe it's because your parents have so much stuff they have to carry for him," Emma said, the voice of reason.**

**Abi just shrugged and looked over at Quinn.**

"**Uncle Will, who is the pretty lady?"**

"**Well, look who showed up. Quinn Fabray," a voice said from behind Will and Emma.**

**Quinn looked up with shock and horror. There stood Noah Puckerman with a diaper bag over one shoulder. Quinn never thought she would see that.**

"**Daddy, who is Quinn Fabray?" Abi asked.**

"**Daddy? She's your little girl?" Quinn asked.**

"**Yeah, she's mine. Abi, Quinn is a lady your mom and I went to school with.""Oh, okay. Uncle Will, can you put me down now? I wanna go find Uncle Finn and Lizzie."**

**Will put Abi down and she went running full tilt to Finn and launched herself at him like she did at Will. Lizzie stomped her foot and looked upset over this, but the adults knew this was how they usually were together. Despite the four year difference between the girls they were still best friends.**

"**You let them play together, even though they are really half sisters?" Quinn asked.**

"**Well, of course we do. I don't want to deprive my daughter of time with her sister, even though they don't know it. I want them to have a relationship now so if later on they ask questions Noah, Will, Emma and I can answer them and they will know we did this out of love," a new voice said.**

**Quinn turned around and saw Rachel standing there with a blanket covered baby carrier. She looked from Rachel to Puck and back again, not believing her eyes.**

"**Wait a minute, you and Rachel? When did this happen?"**

"**After graduation, I got accepted in to Julliard, which was no surprise and Noah applied to NYU. He got in on a fine arts scholarship. We stayed in contact there and eventually got married. Shortly after we graduated, Abi arrived. Noah was more upset than I was. He thought that by have children this early in our marriage I was going to have to give up my dream. I proved him wrong by doing a few Broadway shows, but eventually I missed Lima and we moved back. Now Noah is a songwriter and he helps Will with Glee," Rachel explained.**

**Quinn couldn't believe that the one person she thought would ever settle down was actually married and had children. She thought he would never amount to anything and now Quinn was feeling a little guilty for all of her thoughts from the past ten years. All she wanted to do was get out of Lima and she did, but she wasn't happy.**

"**Excuse me, please. I need some air." With that Quinn left the room before anyone could see her start to cry. **_**She**_** was the Lima Loser, not Puck or Finn or even Rachel. They all left high school and got on with their lives. They stayed in contact with each other and were happy. Even though Quinn has her job she loves, she isn't truly happy. She doesn't know what went wrong with her life.**

"**I saw you leave and thought this would be a good time to talk," Finn said as he sat down next to Quinn on the stairs. "After you left ten years ago, I thought about what you did and talked to Noah about it. I forgave him and after seeing him with Rachel and their children and watching Lizzie grow up, I realized what I threw away by rejecting you. I have never really gotten over you, Quinn."**

**She looks at Finn like he grew a second head. After eleven years of silence, he starts to talk about the one thing that drove them apart.**

"**I never really got over you either, Finn. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth. I'm sorry that I ruined so many people's lives over this. I just wish I could go back and change what happened that one night I had with Puck.""I don't. I am actually glad you did that. If you hadn't, Will and Emma would never have gotten together and who knows what would have happened to him if he stayed married to Teri. I doubt Rachel and Noah would have ever married. She's the reason he applied at NYU. He knew he didn't have the talent for Julliard and he wanted to stay close to her, so he talked to Will about it and that's what they came up with. Some of his songs have won awards. They did really good for themselves. And I am really happy to have Lizzie in my life, even though I am just an honorary uncle."**

**Quinn just started to cry harder with what Finn said. She couldn't believe she tore so many lives apart, only to unknowingly help them put it back together with the help of her little girl.**

"**Awe, Quinn, don't cry. I was trying to tell you that everything turned out for the better," Finn said as he wrapped her in a hug.**

"**And what about us Finn? How did we turn out for the better?"**

"**Because, we still love each other. I have never stopped loving you."**

**Quinn pulled away and looked at Finn. "Can we start over again?"**

"**No, I don't want to start over. I want to start where we left off."**

**Quinn gave Finn a watery smile and Finn in return kissed her with all of the emotion he has been holding in for eleven years.**

"**Damn, it's about time the two of you got back together. I thought we were going to have to drag you back here Quinn," Noah said from behind them.**

**Finn and Quinn pulled back and laughed. They knew that although they still had some things to work out, everything was going to the way it should have been after high school, if Quinn would have stuck around and if Finn wasn't so hard on her for one mistake.**


End file.
